Do you Need This?
by I am the Color of Boom
Summary: Blaise Zabini doesn't do relationships, that is, until he falls for the Ravenclaw Stephen Cornfoot... Then he tries. Tags: intimacy issues, summertime, lack of actual sex, unsure Blaise, understanding Stephen. Blaise Zabini/Stephen Cornfoot.


"Bite?"

Brown eyes slowly turned up. They blinked. "No, thank you."

Stephen Cornfoot laughed softly, and if Blaise Zabini didn't know better—mischievously. "It's a really good pear..."

Blaise scratched at the side of his neck, continuing to attempt his studies for Owl's. "I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be studious..."

"Mm, common misconception," Stephen said very carefully around his bite, nodding agreeably. "I've a ready mind, but it's not always focused on schoolwork."

Blaise waited.

"Particularly since I study almost nonstop when I'm with my own house."

The Slytherin felt his lips twitch, and he turned the page to keep up pretense.

He and Stephen were sat at a corner table in the library on a Saturday night the week before Owl's. They'd been meeting up most nights, to study, of course. It was nice.

"Now that you mention it, for a Slytherin you're not nearly as conniving as my housemates are constantly warning me."

Blaise exhaled slowly. "Yes, well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." He heard an amused ' _hm'_ and could easily picture the accompanying grin. He finally caved and let his own lips hitch up on one side. Then he turned his full attention to the talkative, dark-haired wizard beside him, and he felt his pulse pick up almost immediately.

Stephen set the pear he'd been snacking on atop a white napkin beside his own neglected texts, and he pulled his upper lip then lower between his teeth, cleaning them off. "Now that I've got your attention, I'll admit, I feel a little unprepared."

Blaise arched one brow and waited.

Stephen turned slightly to face him, his knee touching the corner of Blaise's chair, his expression more puckish than Blaise had expected. "I didn't think you'd actually stop studying. I feel rather bad now."

The Slytherin hummed sympathetically but said nothing, and then he watched as a flush began to creep up Stephen's neck. The Ravenclaw shifted even closer, Blaise unsure if it was unconsciously done or not, but he could almost feel the heat from the wizard's close leg.

"We could do something different, just for tonight," Stephen hedged, his voice low and hesitant. "I mean, if you'd like, that is."

Blaise thought about that, and his heart began to pump a little more quickly at the possibilities. "Such as?"

Stephen's face had gotten a little red. "Well, we could just—it is the weekend after all, a lot of our classmates aren't studying, you know?"

Blaise glanced down when he felt Stephen's leg brush up against his, and he considered his not quite suggestion. "I've never before," he said, and he looked up when he received no reply after a few seconds. Blue eyes were staring at him, and he started to feel self-conscious. He reached to close his book—

"Blaise, _wait_." Stephen shook his head, dark brows furrowed, his expression making something in the pit of Blaise's stomach knot up. "It's okay, neither have I."

Blaise breathed. He hadn't realized he hadn't been breathing. He hated feeling so unsure, but he found himself feeling more and more like that around Stephen. It was why he'd tried to put some space between him and the undeniably likeable wizard not too long ago, why he'd fought the attraction he'd felt for him initially, but that hadn't worked out for him...

The tall Slytherin glanced around them, only books and more books their company. The library had been just theirs for the whole last hour. Tables were empty to varying degrees. Someone had left behind a cloak in a chair at the table directly across from them, and the clock nearby ticked louder each second they remained just the two of them. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"Blaise... would you look at me?" Stephen said, and so Blaise turned to do so. He found himself suddenly looking down into up close blue orbs and then a little further down to nicely contoured lips. "Kiss me?"

Blaise felt the air in his lungs heat up, and he leaned his upper body forward, shrinking the small space until the rim of his lower lip grazed against Stephen's mouth experimentally. A small, sharp inhale stole air from him, and then his eyes slid shut as he pressed into warm lips without any further plans. It was gentle and tentative, and Blaise's heart was racing. He felt a hand touch to the side of his face, a fingertip absentmindedly traced against the grain of his late night stubble.

Then lips parted beneath his, and he reacted reflexively, mirroring it, and their kiss deepened. Blaise turned more towards the wizard just as the hand on his face spread out, touching him like it wanted to pull him in closer. He tilted his head to the right, and he thought he heard a soft hum of excitement.

He pulled back some, breathing shallow quick breaths, and he waited. Blue eyes opened, staring back at him, the bright color pushed back to just the edges. "Was that okay?" he asked.

Stephen breathed a small laugh. "Wow..."

Blaise found himself grinning, and he was pulled forward slightly by a hand in his shirt, his nose brushing against Stephen's as they just sat close for a few moments, exchanging short bursts of recycled air. Then Stephen found his lips again, and Blaise responded, his entire body feeling the effects.

When things started to get more heated, Blaise's hand sliding down Stephen's side, and Stephen making more and more obvious noises, the former pulled away with a gasp.

"Okay, okay, ah... maybe we should stop now."

Blaise nodded slightly, sitting back to give him more space, his entire body buzzing. "Yeah, this isn't the best place for this type of thing."

Stephen let out a laugh. "It'd be quite the shock."

Blaise looked down at his transfiguration text, the words rubbing him the wrong way somehow. A hand touched his arm gently, and he flexed his jaw, relaxing some.

"Would you be willing to come to my dorm tomorrow night?"

Blaise blinked. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"I never agreed to meeting your friends."

Stephen gave a weak smile as he rested back on his elbows atop his bed. "They're not that bad are they?"

Blaise didn't respond, because they were. One kept asking them what they were studying together in a stressed way. Another just stared at them both like they'd admitted to liking Voldemort. And the last... the last just kept giving him unfriendly looks and liked to stand far too close to Stephen. "So, Entwhistle—"

Stephen nodded curiously. "He's a really good friend, I think he'll warm up to you once he gets to know you."

Blaise considered what he wanted to say, drawing attention to his dormmate's more than platonic interest in him might backfire. He decided against it and just climbed up beside Stephen instead to lie on his side.

The wizard turned to face him, and then he broke out into a wide grin. "Thanks for coming here, I know you didn't want to."

Blaise bit his lower lip lightly. "I wanted to see you."

Stephen grinned more softly at that. He fluffed his pillow up some, curling his arm beneath it afterward. "So, how's your mum doing?"

Blaise glanced at closed blue curtains briefly. He was dreading going home for summer break. He didn't want to meet his new stepfather. He was done with it all. "Fine. How are your parents?"

Stephen nodded, and he wiggled his feet anxiously, shaking the bed beneath slightly. "They're all right, they're in Australia right now at our vacation home. I told them about you."

Blaise cleared his throat. "What about me?"

The Ravenclaw hummed, his low voice soft. "Mm. Just that I think you're the most fit wizard in our year, and you've kindly decided to let me follow you 'round."

Blaise fought upturning lips. "Just our year?"

Stephen laughed and rolled in closer. "No, I told them we'd become good friends and asked if you could visit," he said more privately. "They said yes, that you could come straight after school's out if you want."

The tall wizard exhaled silently through his nose, and he nodded somewhat. "If you'd like me to."

Stephen breathed a laugh. "Blaise, I'd be _thrilled_ if you would. Do you know how much I've been dreading break because of you?"

The Slytherin didn't respond at first, relief humming through his muscles at not having to go home in a week's time—but at the same time—he felt like his heart was doing something odd, tickling almost in a weird way at the simple confession. He focused on the wizard. "I'd like that."

He received a warm smile, blue eyes lighting up, and it only made his heart act up even more. He shot a glance around the wizard's bed: bronze sheets and blue curtains. He felt the urge to invite him to his dorm sometime, but he quickly decided against it.

"Do you want to stay tonight?"

Brown eyes refocused again, widening slightly.

Stephen dipped his chin, hiding his expression. "It's just an offer, if you'd like."

Blaise watched his own hand touch to the wizard's chest. He swallowed gently, running the pads of his fingers curiously along the starched material of Stephen's button down shirt. "I can't. Draco will notice if I don't come back."

Stephen shifted some closer, nodding. "I understand," he said quietly. He peered down to watch Blaise's hand too, the air between them seeming to heat up the longer it went on. "I could take it off."

Blaise wet his lower lip hesitantly. "All right."

He watched Stephen quickly undo a couple buttons and then just pull the shirt over his head and off, his hair getting mussed in the process. The wizard grinned and tossed it wadded up to the foot of the bed. "You could take yours off too, if you want."

Blaise sat up, undoing each button, giving himself time to calm his nerves some. He carefully removed his shirt, draping it neatly over Stephen's. Then he twisted around to look at the silent Ravenclaw.

"I take it back," Stephen said abruptly, and Blaise furrowed his brows slightly. "Definitely all of Hogwarts," he breathed, his eyes roaming intently over his exposed torso.

Blaise felt himself start to grin, but Stephen had crawled towards him and pulled him into a kiss. Their second time kissing, but it was much more heated.

He fell forward when Stephen pulled him with him as he dropped onto his back, and Blaise caught himself with his hands just managing not to fall completely on top of him, keeping space.

"Blaise..." Stephen hummed, his hands sliding up his neck and grasping. "Blaise, I really like you..."

The Slytherin nodded tightly in agreement, kissing him back heatedly to show him he felt the same, and then he felt long legs wrap loosely around his waist.

* * *

Blaise sat at a table in Stephen's family's kitchen. It was bright and airy, high ceilings and open windows, cheerful summed it up well. School was out, and Blaise was still with Stephen, spending most of break at his house; his mood wasn't far off.

"Butterbeer?"

A cold glass bottle was set down on the wooden tabletop in front of him with a clunk.

Blaise frowned slowly at the offer. "I don't usually have much sugar."

Stephen laughed at that, the sound not unfriendly just incredibly surprised.

"Really?" he asked, sitting down beside him with his own bottle and taking a small sip. He studied him slightly, smiling a little too. "Why's that?"

Blaise watched as condensation quickly began to form on the offered drink he'd turned down. Was he being unpleasant? Draco said he was all the time, that he didn't actually know how to interact with other wizards pleasantly, but he'd never cared before.

He glanced up at Stephen, who was sipping on his own drink curiously and waiting for an answer like he was prepared to be amused.

"My mother always forbids it at home," he said, his low voice quiet, "and so I just feel awkward doing it, I suppose."

Stephen's smile faltered, and he set his drink down he'd been about to sip from again. "Oh, well, no worries. You don't have to, do you want to see our room?"

Blaise forgot the troubling thoughts abruptly. " _Our_?" he asked with raised brows, which earned him a mischievous grin.

"Yeah... Mum thought we'd have more fun sharing," Stephen said coyly, then, "do you mind?"

Blaise felt a rush of excitement, which he hid. "No, that's perfectly fine," he said, then he glanced down at his sweating drink again, still not touching it. "Actually, I was thinking of having a nap."

"It was a rather long train ride," Stephen agreed quickly. "I think I could use one too."

Blaise stood, and Stephen followed immediately.

"It's not far," Stephen said as he began to walk, looking like he was trying not to rush, and Blaise nodded as he followed beside him. They exited the kitchen and began down a wide hallway with grey wooden floors and deep blue walls. "My parents' rooms are down there," he said quietly, pointing down a short hallway as they passed. "We'll see them again at dinner. My mum really likes you."

Blaise didn't say anything. He wouldn't have guessed that from their short interaction at the train station. Stephen's father seemed openly uncomfortable with his presence, and his mother... hesitant. She was friendly, but Blaise could tell she was uncertain. Though he wasn't sure if it was regarding him personally or more so his and Stephen's dynamics, per se.

"In here." Stephen tugged Blaise into a room, shutting it immediately behind them. "What do you think?"

Blaise looked around. The floors were a soft grey wood like the hallway, and there were two full-sized beds on opposing light grey walls, one fitted in blue sheets, the other green. Blaise walked past them to look out a glass door. There was a small stone patio that led out to white sand and crystal clear waters. "It's beautiful here," he said softly.

"I thought you'd like it," Stephen said with a smile as he stopped beside him to look out too. "We can go out whenever you'd like. Oh, and I have a few friends who live in the houses around us, they might be stopping by tonight."

Blaise nodded faintly, the latter statement putting him slightly ill at ease, but he ignored it. A hand slipped into his, and he let Stephen tug him towards the green-covered bed.

"Mind if I nap with you?" Stephen's brows were raised, his blue eyes excited as he walked backwards.

Blaise grinned, stopping when Stephen bumped into his bed with the back of his knees. He shook his head slowly, then began to undo his shirt. "Not at all," he said, quietly, and the brunet began to quickly strip down to his boxers too. They stumbled down blindly onto the bed a few seconds later, kissing and grinning. Blaise cupped the side of the wizard's face, holding him close.

They'd only kissed so far, and Blaise knew it was his doing. Stephen seemed ready to do more, but something was holding the Slytherin back.

Blaise felt hands push at his chest, and he obliged, letting himself fall back onto the bed. Then legs were straddling his hips, and Stephen was leaned down over him, just barely raised overtop his lower body. He continued to kiss the wizard, enjoying the feel of their lips melding together and tongues touching, soft warm exhales on his cheek, a curious hand on his neck and in his hair.

Then he felt something brush overtop his boxers. " _Wait_." Stephen froze, and the tall Slytherin breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath and calm down. He looked up into questioning, glazed blue eyes under a dark brown fringe. He didn't know what to say, and he really didn't know how to say it.

"Sorry, too, too fast?" Stephen asked breathily, and when Blaise said nothing he lowered down onto the bed beside him with a shaky exhale. He let a few moments pass then shifted some closer to him, still not saying anything.

Blaise closed his eyes, his heart refusing to slow down. He was scared. He was scared of being with someone in such an intimate way. He should've known he was, not dating or even wanting to until Stephen had cooled things off with him earlier that year. He'd never really missed someone before, but he'd missed the Ravenclaw, a lot, and he wanted to be able to make him happy. Maybe he'd made a mistake though, maybe he couldn't do that.

He felt an open palm settle gently on his chest, carefully, and he focused on slowing his heart as it jerked up defiantly to pound against it.

"Sorry... are you okay?"

Blaise nodded faintly.

Then he felt the wizard sit up and pull the folded blanket at the bottom up on top of them both. He kept his eyes closed even when Stephen moved under his forearm so he could lay his head on his shoulder and wrap an arm across his chest. He focused on the cool blanket warming on his skin, and the sound of ocean waves and birds, Stephen's fingers curling carefully around his ribs. Then a few minutes later his pulse began to slow, after a few more his breaths grew deeper, and he began to drift off.

* * *

"So, Blaise, Stephen says you're in the same year, are you sixteen as well?"

Blaise set down his glass of water as he nodded slightly. He was seated beside Stephen, the wizard's parents on either end of the kitchen table. A simple arrangement of grilled chicken, summer squash and fried potatoes was set before them. Stephen had insisted they not have a formal dinner, because they were meeting up with friends. "Yes, I'll be seventeen in September," he said politely.

"Oh, so you're quite a bit older than Stephen. He just turned sixteen two weeks ago," Mrs. Cornfoot said with a warm smile.

Stephen cleared his throat quietly by Blaise's side as the Slytherin stiffened slightly at the unexpected revelation. He shot a glance over at the brunet in surprise.

"How did you two become friends?"

"Oh, uh," Stephen said, stumbling as he hurried to answer his father's abrupt question, "we met at the beginning of the year when I was taking a walk. Blaise was flying on the Quidditch pitch, and his Quaffle landed, ah, right in front of me, and I returned it to him."

Blaise coughed into his napkin, and Stephen shot him a small smile. It had, more accurately, landed on his head. It had hit him so hard that Blaise had felt obligated to help him to the hospital wing.

"You'd never talked before then?"

Stephen looked up at his father, frowning slightly. "No, but you know how houses can be."

Mr. Cornfoot 'hmph'ed' quietly, seemingly appeased.

Then Stephen's mother spoke up again, filling the awkward silence. "Well, we're so glad he found you, Blaise. I don't think Stephen's been more excited to have a friend stay for the summer. Thank you again for coming."

Blaise set down his fork, swallowing carefully. "Thank you for having me," he said politely, wishing they'd just eat in silence like he and his mother usually did. When she wasn't married, that is. Then, it varied, depending on the wizard, but for the most part they were all quiet around Blaise too. There was Zachariah, his mother's husband until last winter. He'd talked some, but it hadn't been unpleasant—The tall wizard took another drink of water, his shoulders tensing.

"Blaise and I should probably go now, everyone will be here soon," Stephen said by his side.

"Oh, yes, of course. You all have fun and tell Mikaela I say hello," Mrs. Cornfoot said. "She's such a lovely young girl."

"I will, Mum. We'll be quiet when we come back."

Blaise stood when Stephen did. "Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Cornfoot. It was very good," he said, trying to sound less stiff.

Stephen's mum smiled at him, the expression feeling oddly genuine. "Thank you, Blaise. Just make sure Stephen doesn't drink too much tonight, he gets terribly giddy when he does."

Stephen started laughing as Blaise's brows shot up.

His father cut in, unhappy. "Stephen—"

"We're not planning on _drinking_ ," he insisted to his father. He quickly ushered Blaise out into the hallway, and he laughed a little more as they made their way to his room. "We should change, we might go swimming, and it's too hot for these clothes."

Blaise thought for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday this month?"

Stephen pushed open the door to his room, letting Blaise in first then shutting it quietly behind them. He went over to his trunk and flung it open, leaning down to dig through it. "Ah, I don't know. Would you've wanted to know?" he asked distractedly, pulling out a pair of blue board shorts and then smiling up. "Do you have swim shorts?"

Blaise nodded slightly. "Yeah, I brought some." Then he hesitated. "I would've liked to have known."

"Oh." Stephen stood up, the lean wizard running a hand through his dark hair, looking surprised and apologetic too. "I'm sorry, Blaise."

Blaise said nothing. He walked over to his own trunk and leaned down. He carefully moved aside some books, sifting through the new summer clothes he'd gotten for his trip. His mother never questioned his clothing purchases, in fact, she encouraged them. "Are you sure you want me to come out with you tonight?" he asked as he retrieved a pair of shorts. He really didn't want to go and hang out with a group of wizards he'd never met before.

"I do, if you're up for it." Stephen's voice echoed slightly, sounding like he was in the bathroom.

Blaise stood, exhaling through his nostrils heavily. He undid his slacks when water turned on and dropped them along with his boxers, stepping into dark green board shorts quickly. He deftly undid the buttons of his shirt and swiped up his pants, looking for a dirty clothes hamper.

"Shit..."

Blaise turned to the voice to find Stephen staring at him from the bathroom doorway. "What?"

The brunet blinked rapidly and laughed as he turned his attention to the floor, a bright red flush blooming across his bare chest and up his neck. "Actually, maybe you should wear a shirt too."

Blaise blinked.

"I'm going to have to fight everyone off otherwise..." the wizard mumbled with a soft laugh. He looked back up, his expression tense for some reason. "Blaise, you like me, right?"

Blaise stared back, a rush of emotions tingling in his chest at the deceivingly simple question. He knew he wasn't great at expressing himself, but he'd thought he'd made an effort to make that perfectly clear with the wizard. "Why are you asking?"

Stephen laughed again, the sound a little sharper than usual, and he pressed his lips together as he hummed softly. "So I know how defensive I can be over you tonight. My friends can be a little pushy, they mean well though."

Blaise thought over that for only a second. "You can be as defensive as you'd like over me, Stephen." That earned him a big smile.

There was an upbeat knock to an unfamiliar beat, and then the glass door was shoved open. "Stephen! You're here!"

Blaise took a step back as two witches and one wizard walked into the bedroom like they'd been invited. He watched as the wizard, maybe two inches shorter than him, walked over and pulled Stephen into a bear hug.

"Oi, and who are you?"

"Who, indeed," was said directly by Blaise's side. He looked down at a coyly smiling witch. She was tall, almost Stephen's height, with black hair and green eyes. "Hello, Handsome, I'm Mikaela."

"And I'm Blake, Stephen you didn't tell us you were bringing us a new friend," was said eagerly, black hair and green eyes again, but this one was a few inches shorter.

"That's because I haven't," Stephen said, sounding somewhat agitated, "this is Blaise, be nice, he's a good friend."

"Wotcher, Blaise. I'm Theo."

Blaise focused on the wizard with an arm slung possessively around Stephen's shoulder. He had short, dark blond hair, green eyes, his skin tan like he'd been out in the sun for months, and an unwelcoming expression that was directed solely at him.

He said nothing in response, just raised his chin faintly in acknowledgment and flexed his jaw when Stephen let him continue to hang on him. He found himself abruptly moving past the group of wizards and into Stephen's bathroom, shutting the door behind him without a word of explanation. He noticed a wicker basket under the counters and tossed his clothes in it. Then the tall wizard leaned on the sink, his hands gripping the edge of the white marble countertop tightly. He exhaled slowly through pursed lips, blocking out the laughter and joking outside.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Blaise...?"

The tall Slytherin drew in a few steadying breaths before opening the door. Stephen stood there, his three friends nowhere in sight, but they could be heard just outside the glass doors. He didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Stephen asked, frowning somewhat.

Blaise considered telling him he wasn't. "I'm fine," he said instead, then after a pause, "are we going swimming now?"

The brunet nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, hey, listen"—Blaise arched one brow in response, and Stephen seemed to struggle"—you'd tell me if you're not, right? I mean... if you're not okay, you'll let me know?"

Blaise pressed the tip of his tongue into his cheek for a few beats before responding. "Of course."

"All right." Stephen smiled up at him with some uncertainty. "You look really nice, by the way... I swear, you get more fit every day," he said, laughing a little and sounding uncomfortable about it.

Blaise felt his lips begin to curl against his will, a warmth blooming inside his chest. He'd never really cared for being complimented for his looks. He knew his own strengths, his appearance one of them, but he didn't consider himself vain. He just didn't care what anyone thought of him—but somehow when Stephen said things, it was different.

He shifted closer to the brunet, looking down and into intelligent blue eyes, his heartbeat soft in his chest. "Thank you, Stephen," he said quietly, grazing the back of his hand up the wizard's bare arm as the voices outside grew more impatient. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to his, letting them fall apart when hands grasped onto his neck eagerly. He met his tongue languidly, cocking his head to the side, and he grasped the wizard's sides and carefully pulled him in some closer.

"Mmm," Stephen hummed lowly as their lower bodies touched solidly for the first time, and his hands tightened on Blaise's neck reflexively, a gasp escaping him only seconds later. He pulled back just slightly, letting out an unsteady breath against Blaise's chin as he stayed close. "I'm really regretting letting them come over now..."

Blaise felt his chest shake.

* * *

"It's really nice, isn't it?"

Blaise nodded with an easy smile. He stood in clear waters up to his chest, the shore far away, the sun low but still warm on the nape of his neck, and Stephen was right beside him.

The Ravenclaw's three friends were more than a few yards away, splashing and laughing in the shallow tide. Stephen and he had slowly drifted off over the past few minutes, much to Blaise's relief.

"Do you come here every summer?" he asked idly, staring down at small silver fish darting through and around his legs, moving cold water in little swirls against his skin.

Stephen hummed. "No, not every, sometimes we go to our home in the Alps. I prefer the heat though, honestly."

Blaise lifted his brows in agreement.

"Where does your family summer?"

The tall Slytherin shrugged one shoulder. "It varies," he said vaguely, but it was the truth. It depended on the current husband where they vacationed. He looked up when he saw Stephen's leg kick up at him playfully under the water, just catching his side. "What's that for?" he asked with a small grin.

"I don't know. Maybe I just like to touch you," Stephen said slyly.

Blaise bit down on his lower lip, and he studied the wizard. His dark hair looked almost black and was sticking up in odd places from the wizard shaking it, just to get him wet, his blue eyes seemed even more vibrant from the sea air, and he was smiling at him in a way that made it hard not to return the sentiment.

The tall Slytherin moved some closer, and he shot a glance over at the other wizards. "How long have you known them?"

Blue eyes flicked up to the sky. "Ah, Mikaela and Blake three years now, and Theo about six."

"They're very excitable..." Blaise hedged, to which Stephen laughed.

"Yeah, they're fun for the summer though."

Blaise doubted that, but he didn't say it. Insulting Stephen's friends would only cause issues. "Do you normally hang out with them every day?" he asked, letting the gentle current urge him a little closer to the brunet, less than a foot separating them.

Stephen smiled somewhat. "Yeah, but I thought we'd maybe go off on our own most of the time. There are some really nice sights, and I'd like to do them with just you."

Blaise felt fingertips touch playfully to the center of his stomach just below his ribs, tapping lightly, and he wet his lower lip. "I'd like that," he said, his low voice a little rough.

"Yeah, okay. It's settled then," Stephen said back, matching his tone. Then he shifted some closer. "You know, I've been thinking, Blaise..."

Blaise arched one brow. "Yeah?"

Stephen's grin grew suddenly. "You look way too dry."

Then Blaise was backing up and laughing as Stephen splashed him hard before lunging at him to try to dunk him, his arms ending up wrapped around his neck and lips grazing his in the playful exchange.

* * *

"All right. Who wants a shot?"

Cheers followed the question, and Blaise smiled somewhat. He wasn't having a terrible time, which was saying a lot. They had swam in the ocean until it'd gotten dark, then they'd walked down the beach a few houses to Mikaela and Blake's house, evidently they were sisters. They were in a hot tub, just Blaise, Stephen, Mikaela and Blake; Theo had left. The two girls had been giggling when they'd come out of the ocean, and they'd just said he'd decided to leave, no further explanation.

Blaise took a small glass handed to him and peered down into it skeptically.

"It's terrible, just throw it back, don't taste it," Stephen advised beside him.

The two girls did just that, then Stephen, and they all looked to him. Blaise rolled his eyes and then shot it back. His chest burning, cheers broke out for him.

"All right. Hand 'em over," Mikaela said firmly, taking everyone's glasses and leaning out of the water some as she refilled them carefully.

"So, Blaise," Blake said, grinning widely at him and Stephen, "how did you and Stephen meet?" Stephen started to respond—"No, I want to hear his story," she said, holding up a hand.

"Here we go." Mikaela gave each of them their glass. "Bottoms up."

They all did a shot.

Blaise let the witch take his once again empty glass, and he felt Stephen shift closer to him under the water. "I gave him a concussion," he said simply, to which Stephen started laughing by his side.

"Here we go, these get easier, don't they?"

Everyone took a shot.

"Theo was a little heartbroken when he realized," Blake said, her words more sluggish. "Mikaela and I were too though, but we stuck around."

"That's because we're better people," Mikaela said matter-of-factly as she handed out another round. "Last one for a bit, I think... salud." Glasses were raised.

Blaise blinked slowly as he lowered his glass again. His limbs felt lighter, and the bubbling hot water made him want to sink down into it. He turned to Stephen, the wizard looking like he felt.

Stephen grinned up at him. "Hullo, Blaise."

"That's such a cool name. If I were a guy, I'd want that name."

"So are you guys serious then or just casual...?" Mikaela asked, watching them curiously.

Blaise felt Stephen move even closer, his right leg pressing up against his left fully.

"No, you cannot touch him."

The two witches giggled at that, and then Blaise felt lips on the side of his neck.

"Only me... Blaise, I think I've drunk too much..."

Blaise smiled, lips nipping at his neck, smothered giggles punctuating each one and reminding him they weren't alone. He let out a quiet breath but didn't stop Stephen. They were nice.

"We should go back in the ocean, I'm getting too hot."

"Mmm, why don't you two go, and Blaise and I will be there in a few?"

Mikaela grinned gamely. "All right, but you've got some questions to answer then."

"Deal," Stephen said and then started back to work on Blaise's neck without missing a beat. The two girls clambered out and ran towards the ocean together, squealing and giggling. Then Stephen pushed up onto his knees some to kiss him on his lips.

Blaise slid an arm around his lean waist and gently pulled him closer. Stephen's legs settled on either side of Blaise's lap, and the wizard continued to kiss him holding himself up off of it. The tall wizard gently guided him down.

" _Blaise_ ," Stephen gasped, his arms wrapping around Blaise's neck as he sat on his lap. He pressed his lips along his jaw until his mouth was grazing his ear. "Blaise, I want you..."

Blaise met his lips then, pushing his hips up reflexively against the wizard, alcohol numbing his nerves, and Stephen groaned, the sound broken. "You do?" he asked him softly.

Stephen buried his face into the crook of Blaise's neck, as the tall wizard began to gently roll his hips up against him. "Yeah, too much, I... I think about it all the time. You touching me, feeling me, inside of me—"

Blaise's breath caught. He pushed the wizard off of him firmly. "I apologize," he forced out once he realized what he'd just done, feeling overwhelmed and drunk as he held a hand out to keep his personal space just that. He was too drunk. "I can't think clearly."

Stephen breathed a sigh, his chest rising and falling heavily as he leaned back to rest against the wall of the hot tub across from him. "Yeah, me neither..."

Blaise watched the wizard sink down into the bubbling water some.

"Are you attracted to me, Blaise?"

Blaise frowned.

Stephen laughed, his chin back, and he was staring up at the night sky. "I know you are... I mean, it's all there, I just—I don't know why you are, I guess."

Blaise's gaze darkened.

Stephen sat more upright, and he gave his head a shake. "I don't even know what I'm saying."

Blaise softened at that. "You shouldn't feel bad about yourself, Stephen."

Wide blue eyes focused on him. "Neither should you. I know you worry, sometimes when we hang out, but I really like you, Blaise. I think you're perfect."

Blaise smiled somewhat. "And your parents?"

"They like you."

"Define like."

"They do! I mean, yeah, I think they're a bit freaked out, because my mum saw us sleeping together earlier, but they'll get used to the idea. Just give 'em a day or two."

Blaise said nothing to that.

"I bet she's a little sorry she bunked us together now though," Stephen said, laughing afterwards.

Blaise smiled. "I imagine."

"And my dad is just worried because now he suddenly feels like he needs to protect me."

"From me?"

Stephen smiled at him lazily. "Yeah, I mean, you're quite a bit taller than me, and you're really built. I just want to climb up you sometimes and have you carry me."

Blaise laughed. "You're absurd."

A grin. "You like it." An answering grin curled up the Slytherin's mouth.

They sat then in comfortable silence.

"What do you say we get out of here? Mm?"

Blaise arched his brows. "What about your friends?"

Stephen grinned in a way Blaise was starting to recognize to mean he wouldn't be disappointed. "What about them?"

The tall Slytherin laughed.

* * *

"Oh, Merlin, just avada me now..."

Blaise squinted, trying to focus, but the sun stealing into the bedroom was far too bright. He let bloodshot eyes shut back, and he felt Stephen begin to shift against him groggily as he muttered more words but of the indecipherable sort. "Hangover?" he asked, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Mmhmm..." Stephen squirmed some more but only managed to get even closer to Blaise in the process. They'd ended up in Stephen's bed and had only kissed some more, the Ravenclaw not pushing for anything else, and at some point they'd both fallen asleep. "Mum is going to be unbearable today. She always is when I get too pissed up."

Blaise felt his mind wake some more at that, and he grimaced at the thought of dealing with the wizard's parents in his current condition.

"I got it. We sneak out," Stephen said half into Blaise's chest, and then he smiled against it. "But first, we nick some hangover potion."

"Sounds like a plan," Blaise said tiredly. His head was swimming, and he felt dizzy but he was also undeniably content with the wizard pressed up so fully against him. He hadn't been sure at first, of all the touching, but he found it worked to relax him better than a hard flying session or even a draught ever could. Stephen's presence was soothing, and the closer he got, the more effective it seemed to be.

"All right... then I best get it before my parents discover us awake, and we're stuck here." Warm lips pressed to Blaise's rough cheek. "Be right back... don't go anywhere." Blaise felt his lips cock up one side.

* * *

"I thought we weren't lost."

Stephen grimaced slightly. "Yeah, well, I mean, we are."

Blaise waited.

"But we're not _really_ , I can get us back to my house easily," Stephen insisted, the lean brunet holding his broom close to his side as they traipsed through a rainforest. They'd flown on their brooms for almost half an hour and then had landed at the edge of a massive line of trees. "I'm just not certain where the thing is that I wanted to show you."

Blaise glanced up at all tall trees surrounding them from every angle; it was all very green. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a secret." Stephen shot him a small smile when Blaise looked over. He started to say something when he stopped. "Wait." The wizard's blue eyes flicked around, searching. "Do you hear that...?"

Blaise started to say he had no clue what he was on about when he heard what sounded like running water. No. Falling water, to be exact. "Is that a waterfall?" he asked slowly.

" _Ah_." Stephen grabbed his hand and started back up at a quick pace, tugging him along as he veered sharply to the right. He hopped a fallen tree, and Blaise found himself almost smiling at the wizard's enthusiasm. They slipped between the trunks of two oversized trees, Blaise having to turn sideways somewhat for his shoulders to fit.

"This is it."

Blaise looked out on a pond wrapped tightly on all sides by giant ferns like they wanted to hide it, a waterfall at least fifteen feet high poured down into it. It was like something in a book. The air felt cooler, invigorating, and he noticed then Stephen's fingers were intertwined with his.

"Do you want to swim?"

Blaise nodded slightly. "Okay."

Stephen let go of his hand with an excited laugh and began to undress on the spot. "We don't have swimming shorts, so boxers will have to do, I suppose."

The tall Slytherin gave a nod as he pulled his shirt off over his head, and he started to undo his shorts when fingers settled over his lightly.

"Do you mind?"

Blaise looked down into waiting blue eyes. He found himself shaking his head just barely, letting his hands fall to his sides, and Stephen began to carefully undo the buttons of his shorts, every time he went to undo one, pulling him forward the slightest bit, Blaise's shorts seemed to get tighter each time. Then they were being pushed down, open palms trailing down over his boxers as they followed, and then the brunet lowered to his knees to help him step out of them.

The wizard stayed down, knees pressed to the forest ground just in front of him, and peered up with a small smile.

Blaise pressed his lips together tightly. "You ready?" he asked, hoarse.

Stephen stood back up slowly. "Yeah, if you are."

They walked side-by-side to the water's edge. Then Stephen jumped in with a whoop, and Blaise grinned and jumped in after him.

"Ah, it's freezing!" Stephen shouted as he surfaced with a gasp, and Blaise laughed, agreeing. It was much colder than the ocean. "Merlin's balls, why is it so cold?" the wizard asked with chattering teeth.

"Come here." Blaise reached out and pulled Stephen close, the brunet wrapping his legs around him automatically and hugging against his torso for heat. The tall wizard checked the ground ahead of him, making sure he'd still be able to stand, the water almost up to his shoulders.

"How do you stay so warm?" Stephen said, sounding pleased about the fact. "You're like a portable heater, Blaise," he said, hugging him impossibly tighter.

Blaise continued to edge towards the waterfall. "It's from living in the dungeons for so many years," he said glibly, to which the other wizard grinned against his collarbone. He reached the waterfall, and he stretched out a hand, checking for something. "Hold your breath."

"What—wait, why—" Blaise passed under the stream of water, bringing Stephen with him. Stephen gave a small disgruntled cough.

"Did you know this was here?" Blaise asked as he studied what appeared to be the entrance to a cave, some dry land on either side of its entrance. Then he turned back to look up at the curtain of water, seeing it from behind with the sunlight shining through feeling somehow much different.

"No... no, I didn't," Stephen said softly.

Blaise watched the wizard take it all in with a sense of awe. He felt his chest warm, and then the urge to say something reckless struck him without warning. Something about how much he'd grown to like the wizard, how he was his only real friend, or how he wanted to do things with him, things he couldn't seem to attempt without getting a terrible case of cold feet. "Stephen."

Blue eyes focused on him immediately. "Yeah, Blaise?" the brunet asked, his low voice quiet, his expression shifting to something as he waited that made Blaise want to chicken out.

The tall Slytherin swallowed gingerly, steeling his thoughts. "I like you a lot."

Stephen nodded ever so faintly, a careful optimism tugging at his lips and widening his blue eyes slightly. "I like you a lot too, Blaise," he said back quietly.

Blaise felt a pleasant rushing fill his lungs, and he struggled to exhale.

Then the wizard's legs tightened around him, and Stephen pushed up some to meet his lips, his right hand sliding up to grip the side of Blaise's neck. "You're exactly what I want," he breathed against his lips, then he kissed him again. "I know you worry, but even if this is all we ever are, I don't care. I just want whatever you have to give me... I just want you."

Blaise closed his eyes, and he felt soft lips press to his again. Stephen. He wanted Stephen too. He tilted his head and opened his mouth, the wizard's lips parting beneath.

The brunet hummed against his mouth, and their tongues met, sliding against the other. And hands gripped bare skin in the dark, holding on tightly like they were afraid they might get lost.

* * *

"I'm starving, I hope dinner is ready," Stephen said as he hopped off his broom to stand beside a waiting Blaise. They were on the beach just behind Stephen's house, the sun was setting, and the beach house was lit up on the inside. "I had a really good time with you today."

The tall Slytherin smiled at that. "Yeah, I had a really nice time with you too."

Stephen grinned up at him, and then he slid his hand into his, and his grin only grew. "How do you think my parents would react to us just walking around like this?"

Blaise breathed a laugh. "They're your parents," he said, not having the faintest clue.

"Hmm, I don't know. How about we find out?"

Blaise blinked. Stephen just continued to grin at him. "All right, if you want."

Stephen started laughing. "This is going to be great." He pulled Blaise forward eagerly, and the tall wizard let himself be tugged along without complaint.

They walked in through the back door that led into a mud room, still attached. Stephen set his broom on the rack he'd taken it from that morning, and then he held out his free hand for Blaise's. Blaise breathed a laugh as he handed it over. Then they continued into the butler's pantry, Stephen biting on his upper lip but still holding onto Blaise, and his grip tightened as he walked through the doorway to the kitchen, his parents talking and the smell of food filling the air.

"Oh, Stephen, Blaise, you're back just in time!" Mrs. Cornfoot said happily. She paused halfway to the table, holding a large white dish of what looked like salmon filets. Her gaze having dropped a few feet.

Mr. Cornfoot was seated at the head of the table, silent, also staring at their clasped hands with an indiscernible expression.

Stephen cleared his throat. "Sorry we were so late. I was showing Blaise the waterfall we found last summer." Then he walked over to the table and sat down, Blaise doing the same somewhat stiffly.

A heavy silence filled the room. Mrs. Cornfoot seemed to remember herself and hurried forward to set the plate on the table. "That's so nice, dear." She sat down and smiled warmly at Blaise. "I hope you like salmon."

"Oh yes, thank you," Blaise said as Stephen pulled their hands up to rest on his leg together.

"How was your guys's day?" Stephen asked before taking a drink from the glass of water at his setting.

"It was nice. We ate lunch with Mikaela's family, her younger sister has grown so much since the last time we saw her."

Stephen nodded agreeably. He scooped himself a piece of fish and then did the same for Blaise.

"It might be easier to eat with two hands."

Stephen hummed uncertainly at his father's words. Then he scooped Blaise some mashed potatoes and himself before grabbing two pieces of bread. "Blaise is left-handed," he offered when his parents merely stared at him blankly for serving him. He lifted their clasped hands above the table in explanation to show Blaise's still occupied left hand. "He'll be fine though."

Then there was a giggle. "Oh, oh, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Cornfoot said, but then she started up again, her husband looking unhappy. "But, honey, honestly, they're just adorable. Look at them, remember us when we were their age?"

Stephen grinned, giving Blaise's hand a squeeze, and the tall Slytherin dipped his chin to hide a faint tugging up of his own lips.

"I suppose so..."

Blaise took a bite of fish and chewed slowly, hoping he wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions. He was happy on Stephen's behalf though.

"Oh, I almost forgot to say, Mikaela said to tell you two she and Blake would be over tonight again. They had so many nice things to say about you, Blaise. They're really excited Stephen invited you for the summer."

Blaise nodded politely and took another bite.

Stephen hmph'ed grumpily at that.

"Be nice, dear," his mother chastised lightly. "So about your sleeping arrangements—"

"It's _fine_ ," Stephen cut in, suddenly sounding worried, "Mum, I swear, it's _really_ not a problem."

The older witch didn't seem convinced. She looked to the wizard holding her son's hand. "Would your mum be okay with this, Blaise?"

Blaise slowed his chewing, and he swallowed carefully. He looked up. "She has numerous concerns when it comes to me, but this would not be one of them," he said quietly, doing his best to not come across rude.

"I imagine not," Mr. Cornfoot muttered, but then he began eating like he had nothing else to add.

Blaise frowned slightly, but then he felt Stephen's thumb rubbing along the side of his, and he exhaled silently through his nostrils, letting it go. It could've meant a number of things...

They ate after that with random mentionings of people, school, or work, the mood pleasant enough. Blaise turned down dessert, and Stephen quickly did too in response.

Blaise soon found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, Stephen standing in front of him, leaned down to kiss him.

"Mikaela and Blake should be here soon," the brunet murmured in between kisses. Blaise wrinkled his nose up but said nothing. He reached out, hands grasping the wizard's hips, and he carefully began to pull him closer and down onto his lap. Stephen began to breathe more heavily, his kisses growing distracted. Blaise felt hips began to shift around ever so slightly on his lap, and he hummed lowly at the sensation.

"Is this okay?" Stephen gasped, "Blaise, tell me, is this okay?"

Blaise reclined back, stretching out overtop green sheets, his hands still holding on to the brunet's hips. He nodded faintly as he wet his lower lip, and Stephen grinned a little, his brows lifting. Blaise watched the wizard lean down over him, hands settling on either side of his biceps, both of them still fully dressed. Then he began to slide his lower body down against Blaise's, the action growing more confident and coordinated each time.

" _Blaise_..." slipped roughly from Stephen's parted lips as he watched himself move against him. Then he looked up, meeting his close gaze as he kept moving, blue eyes wide and filled with some emotion that had Blaise pushing up onto his elbow to kiss him. "Mmh..."

Stephen started to move faster, Blaise cupping the back of his neck with one hand and kissing him deeply, Stephen seeming to forget how to move his tongue with coordination the longer it went on.

" _Blaise_..." He sounded like he was asking for something, but Blaise wasn't sure what, just that he could have it at that moment. His pulse racing, his pants unbearably tight, Stephen's body pressing down on him and making the aching he'd caused somehow better. So he nodded jerkily, still kissing him, and then Stephen began to whimper into his mouth, his hips suddenly slowing but still thrusting. And then he came to a stop.

Jagged breaths puffed against Blaise's lower lip. "Sorry, I, I've been thinking about this a lot."

Blaise dropped back onto cool sheets, trying to calm down his own body.

"Do you want me to...?" Stephen reached for his shorts, but Blaise stopped him.

"No. No, I'm okay," he said hoarsely, swallowing with effort, his breaths too quick and muscles tense. He loosened his hold on Stephen's wrist and met his unsure gaze. "You should clean up before your friends get here."

Stephen sat frozen for a long moment, but then he seemed to snap out of it. "Oh, yeah, right"—he gave a small laugh—"good idea." He pushed up off the bed and hesitated like he wanted to say something, but then he just quirked a small smile at him and walked off.

Blaise closed his eyes and drew in a steadying breath. He held it until his lungs started to burn then blew it out as slowly as he could. He did it again.

There was a rap on the glass door. Then it opened. "Hello?! Oh! Blaise!"

Blaise grimaced but sat up and looked over. He lifted his chin slightly in greeting, earning him giggles from the two witches as they approached.

Mikaela plopped down unceremoniously onto Blaise's bed and Blake did the same, the two witches on either side. "So... where's Stephen gone to?" she asked with a sly grin.

Blaise grimaced again. "He's washing up," he said, shortly.

Blake leaned forward to see her sister. "His voice is to die for, isn't it?" she said, like he wasn't sitting right there.

Mikaela fought a smile. "We shouldn't tease him."

Blake stuck her tongue out, and Mikaela reached out like she was going to grab it. The two sisters giggled. Blaise craned his head to one side, stretching out his neck in agitation.

"Sorry, Blaise, we're not used to such quiet guys," Mikaela said, sounding like she actually meant it. She pushed back some onto his bed more and neatly crossed her legs. "What would you like to do tonight? You can pick."

"Ohh, say a bonfire," Blake said, then, "no, no fireworks or maybe—"

"Blake, quiet." Mikaela scowled at her sister, then she looked back to Blaise curiously. "We're up for anything. What do you like to do, Blaise?"

Blaise considered saying he'd like them to just leave. The tall wizard let his chin dip back as he sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you two play any sports?"

Mikaela laughed, and Blake squealed, "Yes, we love sports. Volleyball is fun in the sand, do you know how to play it?"

Blaise frowned, dark brows furrowing. "Volleyball?"—and Stephen spoke up suddenly, the door to the bathroom having been shoved open rather violently.

"Blaise. I, uh, could I—could I speak with you for just a second... in private?"

* * *

Blaise stood, the muscles of his upper back and shoulders tensed. He didn't blink, he didn't shout. His jaw flexed.

"Does it really bother you...?" Stephen looked up at him with a grimace.

Blaise looked away. He'd been hanging out with Muggles. He flexed his jaw again, gritting his back teeth together until it hurt.

"I'd have said something before, but it didn't hit me until I heard your guys's conversation you might not know."

Blaise glared at the wall. "Did you expect me to be okay with this?"

Stephen said nothing at first, the tense silence in the bathroom punctuated by the laughing female voices unaware outside. "I don't know what I expected actually." Blaise tensed even more at the softly spoken words. "But they're my friends, and I do need you to be okay with that, because it's not going to change."

Blaise felt an uncomfortable tension settle in his chest. He wasn't okay with it, any of it. Did he want to end things with Stephen over it though? Was it that important to him? He cleared his throat, the action difficult, and then turned to look at the wizard again.

Stephen had sat down on the edge of the bathtub, clearly upset but calm.

"I'm sorry, Stephen," Blaise said, and Stephen dropped his chin and exhaled unsteadily, nodding. He hesitated again. He breathed out heavily through his nostrils. Shit. Shit. Shit. "I'll deal with it. It'll be fine."

Blue eyes popped up, wide and shocked. Then Stephen let out a soft laugh of surprise and stood. "Really?" he asked, taking an unsure step forward. When Blaise gave a slight nod, he laughed again and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him.

Blaise let himself relax into the hug as much as he could. Insistent lips caught his a second later. "You mean so much to me, Blaise."

Blaise let his forehead dip down to rest against Stephen's, his chest twisting uncomfortably. He closed brown eyes, his nose bumping into the side of the brunet's. He struggled to respond—

There was a sudden knock on the bathroom door. "All right, that's enough snogging for now, let's go!" was shouted impatiently.

Stephen laughed softly and pressed his mouth to Blaise's again, the action tender. Then he whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

"We can't just get pissed up every night, you know," a very drunk Stephen said.

Laughter was his response.

"I'm serious, Blaise doesn't usually drink," he said, snuggling closer to the tall wizard in the sand.

"Is that true, Blaise?" Mikaela asked from the tall Slytherin's other side, the girl—not witch—sitting far too close for comfort.

Blaise sighed, because she'd been asking him a lot of direct questions; and he could only ignore her so much before Stephen started getting upset. "It is."

"What's your last name?" Mikaela blinked up at him curiously.

"Zabini," Blaise said tightly. He'd realized rather quickly after hanging out with the two Muggle girls again that they were really no different from the witches he knew their age... well, except for their lack of magic, that is. Still didn't mean he liked them though. And he definitely couldn't let anyone in his house find out about this.

Blake laughed abruptly at that, like he'd just said something completely unexpected.

"Mikaela! Do you remember when Stephen used to talk about that one wizard he liked so much? You know, the really oh-so-ever intelligent and quiet one...?"

Blaise felt himself slowly tense, and Stephen did too, sitting up rather abruptly.

"Blake, please don't—"

"You know what? I do now that you mention it!" Mikaela said, cutting off and completely ignoring Stephen's pleas. "He was always going on about how incredibly fit he was too! Like a supermodel, wasn't it?"

There were evil giggles, and Blaise looked down at a pale Stephen as he worked to hold in his agitation—

"Oh my gosh, and his name was Zabini!"

The two girls couldn't stop squealing.

"I know, I can't believe it!"

Blaise blinked, and Stephen facepalmed. The tall Slytherin ran the girls' words back through his thoughts, and he felt heat begin to rush up his chest, warming it.

"Sorry, Stephen!" was shouted in unison as the two girls ran off towards the water, hopefully to drown themselves.

Blaise looked down at the brunet, who was still hiding behind his hand, and he started to feel his lips twitching in an upward fashion. A breath of a laugh escaped him.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me."

Blaise couldn't help himself.

"Blaise!" Stephen was finally looking up at him, glaring. "Merlin, I bloody hate them!" The tips of his ears and cheeks were bright red, and he couldn't seem to hold the Slytherin's gaze for more than a second.

Blaise reached out, cupping the side of his face and turning him carefully back towards him. "Why are you embarrassed?"

Stephen's face grew more bright. "They're just making that up," he said, denying it.

Blaise smirked. "I don't know. It sounded just like me." Stephen rolled his eyes as he fought a wry grin. "Have you liked me for a while?" he asked, curious, because he would have never guessed. And also, possibly, because he quite liked the idea.

Stephen turned his face and buried it into Blaise's hand, hiding. He groaned, then muttered a muffled, "...Maybe."

Blaise waited, not able to hide how pleased he was. "For how long?"

Stephen sighed wearily. "Almost two years."

Brown eyes widened, and dark brows raised. "Two years?"

"Bloody hell," Stephen groaned, and then he turned to peer up at Blaise shyly. "Yeah, I mean... yeah, okay? I saw you the summer after third at Diagon Alley just before school was to start, and I didn't know what to think. You were just..."

Blaise waited again, not sure where he was going.

"You were beautiful, Blaise," Stephen admitted around a tired sounding sigh. "Now can we please drop this?"

Blaise thought about that, a reckless feeling mixed with something close to giddy encouraged him on. "I'd noticed you before the Quidditch pitch incident."

"You had...?"

The tall Slytherin pulled his hand back and smiled slightly. "It's how I knew who you were. I don't actually know the names of half of our classmates."

They sat in comfortable silence after that. The two girls laughing and splashing in the water. "They look like they're having fun."

Blaise nodded silently.

"Want to join them?" Stephen stood and offered his hand to the tall Slytherin.

Blaise sighed and gave him his, standing slowly. Hands touched to his bare sides, and he looked down into unsure blue eyes. He dipped down and gave him a small kiss. "I like that you liked me," he whispered against his cheek, and he felt the wizard smile.

"Come on," Stephen said, taking his hand in his and intertwining their fingers. Blaise let him tug him towards the ocean.

* * *

Blaise inhaled slowly, the morning sun shining in, a familiar arm wrapped snugly around his chest.

Soft brown hair poked his neck, and warm sleep-forced breaths skated across his collarbone every few seconds.

He'd been at Stephen's for two weeks now, and he and the wizard were getting along well. They'd really only had the one disagreement over Stephen's friends, otherwise they just seemed to laugh and enjoy the other's company.

And Blaise couldn't help but feel a little uneasy over it.

He wasn't used to keeping people around closely, good or bad, for too long. Other than his mother, that is. It always ended. Which was _probably_ why he'd been so reluctant to progress the physical aspect of their relationship. He didn't want to hurt Stephen when things inevitably ended.

"Blaise, you're so warm..." was hummed happily, Stephen burrowing closer, his leg hitching sleepily over Blaise's waist and his hips canting forward reflexively.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked, his low voice still rough from sleep.

"Mm, yeah..." Stephen murmured as he flexed his hips forward again and pressed against Blaise's bare side. "And here I'd always thought Slytherins were cold blooded..."

Blaise's lips hitched up on one side.

"...But Blaise Zabini is as warm and cuddly as they make them..."

Blaise began to laugh silently, Stephen smiling into his neck. "Are you still pissed up?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe a little bit." Stephen groaned softly then as he shifted impossibly closer. His breathing had changed, it was more shallow, and his movements though slower seemed more deliberate. "Can we do something?" he whispered.

Blaise closed his eyes, his boxers already tight. He nodded slightly then husked, "Okay, yeah."

Lips pressed to his rough jaw, and as Stephen maneuvered carefully on top of him his hands grasped firmly onto exposed hips.

Then Stephen was sitting on top of him. Blaise groaned gently, and the impossibly warm body covering him began to rock.

"Look at me, Blaise..."

Brown eyes opened and focused up on glazed blue. Stephen was leaned over him. His lips chapped red and parted, dark hair hanging down messily in his handsome face. "I want to touch you. Can I?"

Blaise closed his eyes back, and he shook his head ever so slightly, struggling. He began to tense when the weight lifted from him but then there were lips near his, along with soft ragged breathing.

"That's fine, I'll just wait, because I'm not going anywhere. You know that, right?"

Blaise felt a gust of air escape him, and lips pressed to his firmly.

"I swear it, you're stuck with me. I feel sorry for you, really."

And before Blaise could respond Stephen was climbing off the bed.


End file.
